The present disclosure relates generally to virtualization of network elements, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for virtualization of control plane network elements.
Virtualization of network elements is a cost effective way of centralizing network functions, reducing capital expenses and reducing operation expenses. Exemplary services that can be virtualized include web servers, firewalls, application servers, etc. One drawback to virtualization occurs when the virtualized network element employs a cost determination based on the location of the virtualized network element relative to other network elements in the network. Since the virtualized network element is not physically located where the service is provided, location-based cost determinations may be inaccurate.